Cut Throat
Cut Throat 'is the tenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the tenth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-sixth case overall. It takes place in North Africa as the third case of the region. Plot After their investigation in Algeria, the team land safely in Casablanca as Abril tells the player to follow the coordinates left by Tareq. They enter a hookah lounge where patrons were running out in a frenzy. Irina Saleem, Tareq's sister, now a member of the Resistance, approached the player, saying that her brother's client was murdered in the private room. They quickly rush in, discovering the body of belly dancer Noemi Abioye, her throat brutally slashed. They start the investigation, suspecting fashion designer Hasuro Huxton and fruit vendor Basem Maina. While Abril talked about the grotesque way the victim was murdered, a member of the Heavenly Guard's monks, known as the Free Spirits, approached the duo, saying that the Heavenly God above wants to bless the player. The Free Spirit in question, a man named Darya went to the mosque with the player. Abril eavesdrop around and hear that the victim was acting suspicious around the mosque that day. They also suspect another Free Spirit, Khalid Bota, after it was discovered that the victim was blessed there. They also discover the saber used to murder Noemi in a stand of fruit. While standing near the mosque, they discover Irina with a bunch of rebels, planning on burning down the mosque. After stopping Irina in the midst of all the chaos, as well as helping the fire department in Casablanca cease fire, they continue investigating Noemi's murder, incriminating Free Spirit Khalid Bota as the murderer. Khalid clasped his hands together and denied the allegations, saying that the new God of the Free Spirit has been watching over him, clearing his conscience for the murder. As Abril denied and inquired that he's bullshit, his voice went from a soothful monk to an angry hot-head, saying that Abril is spoiled and doesn't deserve to stand in front of a God. He reveals that his real name is Khalid Amim, a protester for the Resistance, who had a hatred for a fraud like Noemi. Khalid says that it was between her and Noemi to be the next undercover agent for the Resistance. He worked hard to win the spot, but his voice raised, saying that Noemi only got the job because of her body. After eavesdropping and her first assignment was to deliver a briefcase full of information on the Heavenly leader to a man in Casablanca, he quickly rushed over and confronted Noemi, saying that she lacks in any other skill other than looks. Noemi inquired and asked him to test his theory, proceeding to pull a saber and brutally slash at Noemi's throat. After Noemi collapsed, he was approached by a person in a trenchcoat, inquiring themself as The Wraith, asking them to take the briefcase off his hands. Angered at the faulty system of the Resistance, he agreed, and joined the Heavenly Guard's Free Spirits to cleanse his mind. Abril and the player take him to Judge Moreau, which he sentenced the monk to life in prison. After the trial, Burkah approached the player, saying that he has a lead on the briefcase. He explained that during the scuffle at the hookah lounge, he managed to get a code on the briefcase while Bota handed it to the Wraith. Burkah had two requests for the player, Bota's confession about the location of the Briefcase, and the actual security evidence itself. They spoke to Bota about the Wraith, where he admitted that the Wraith was oddly friendly. Their voice was soothing and calming, wanting to give the Wraith the briefcase even more. When Abril demanded a gender, he shrugged and continued meditating. They go investigate the camera and return it to Burkah, which he exclaims that the Wraith seemed impressed that Bota killed Noemi. When enhancing the footage's sound, while the gender was unable to be determined, they did hear Bota say: Before being able to confront Bota about it, they get a call from the Wraith with a voice modifier, saying to not even attempt to contact the Free Spirit about it. His cell was already lit ablaze. With a maniacal laugh, the call abruptly ends. They speak to Burkah about deciphering the phone number, but he sighs, saying that the call number was untraceable due to the improved hacking system. He still eases the duo and says that he will continue unlocking the surveillance to find evidence of the Wraith. Kassim also requests the player to assist him with his sister visiting in Casablanca. His sister was a huge fan of fruit baskets, and wanted to have one custom made for her. After finding a sack of fresh fruits, they ask Basem to wrap them into a basket, which he happily obliged. They then go and visit his sister, Kayla, and she was shocked to see her brother again. They hugged and asked the player to have a meal with them in Kayla's hotel room. After listening to Kassim gloss about his day, chief Alvarez said that Burkah determined that the briefcase's location is currently in Mali. With a mission to arrest Dragon Eye and identify the Wraith, they pack their bags and head to Mali. Summary Victim * '''Noemi Abioye (found with her throat brutally slashed) Murder Weapon * Glittering Saber Killer * Khalid Bota Suspects Profile * This suspect takes hoodah * This suspect eats couscous * This suspect listens to Bollywood music Appearance * This suspect has piercings Profile * This suspect takes hoodah * This suspect eats couscous * This suspect listens to Bollywood music Appearance * This suspect has black hair Profile * This suspect takes hoodah * This suspect eats couscous * This suspect listens to Bollywood music Appearance * This suspect has black hair Profile * This suspect takes hoodah * This suspect eats couscous * This suspect listens to Bollywood music Appearance * This suspect has piercings Profile * This suspect takes hoodah * This suspect eats couscous * This suspect listens to Bollywood music Appearance * This suspect has black hair * This suspect has piercings Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes hoodah. *The killer eats couscous. *The killer listens to Bollywood music. *The killer has black hair. *The killer has piercings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Hookah Lounge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Scarf; New Suspect: Irina Saleem) * Talk to Irina about the victim. (Victim Revealed: Noemi Abioye) * Examine Victim's Scarf. (New Suspect: Hasuro Huxton) * Speak to Hasuro about measuring the victim. (New Crime Scene: Fruit Market) * Examine Fruit Market. (Clues: Bloody Pipe, Fruit Basket) * Examine Bloody Pipe. (Result: DNA) * Examine Fruit Basket. (New Suspect: Basem Maina) * Talk to Basem about giving the victim fruit. * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00; Result: The killer takes hoodah) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats couscous) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the monk about being blessed. (Result: Darya eats couscous; New Crime Scene: Free Spirit Mosque) * Investigate Free Spirit Mosque. (Clues: Bowl of Holy Water, Decorated Rosary) * Examine Bowl of Holy Water. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Khalid Bota) * Talk to Khalid about blessing the victim. (Result: Khalid takes hoodah and eats couscous) * Examine Decorated Rosary. (Result: Hasuro's Initials) * Talk to Hasuro about decorating rosaries. (Result: Hasuro takes hoodah and eats couscous; New Crime Scene: Vendor Stands) * Investigate Vendor Stands. (Clues: Fruit Stand, Torn Receipt, Veil) * Examine Fruit Stand. (Murder Weapon Identified: Glittering Saber) * Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Victim's Receipt) * Ask Basem what the victim bought. (Result: Basem takes hoodah and eats couscous) * Examine Veil. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Irina's Saliva) * Speak to Irina about trespassing. (Result: Irina takes hoodah) * Analyze Glittering Saber. (6:00:00; Result: The killer listens to Bollywood music) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate Burning Fountain. (Clues: Vandalized Bible, Wanted Poster, Bloody Straw Hat) * Confront Irina about the chaos. (Result: Irina eats couscous and listens to Bollywood music) * Examine Vandalized Bible. (Result: Khalid's Name) * Talk to Khalid about vandalizing the Bible. (Result: Khalid listens to Bollywood music, Darya takes hoodah and listens to Bollywood music) * Examine Wanted Poster. (Result: Dead Writer's Society) * Speak to Hasuro about having a hit on the victim. (Result: Hasuro listens to Bollywood music) * Examine Bloody Straw Hat. (Result: Basem's Hair) * Talk to Basem about the blood on his hat. (Result: Basem listens to Bollywood music) * Investigate Private Area. (Clues: Saber Sheath, Hoodah Pipe) * Examine Saber Sheath. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hoodah Pipe. (Result: Oil) * Analyze Hair. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has black hair) * Analyze Oil. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has piercings) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to In the Name of the Father (3/5). In the Name of the Father (3/5) * Listen to Burkah's lead. * Speak to Khalid about the Wraith. (Reward: Monk Robes) * Investigate Hookah Lounge. (Clues: Security Camera) * Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Security Camera. (6:00:00; Result: Wraith's transaction) * See if Burkah can decipher the Wraith's voice. * Investigate Private Area. (Clues: Broken Cellphone; Reward: 20,000) * See what Kassim wants. * Investigate Fruit Market. (Clues: Sack of Fruit) * Examine Sack of Fruit. * Ask Basem to tie up and make a fruit basket. * See Kayla. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new case now!